Draculaura
Plik:Cytat1.pngHej laski, posłuchajcie! Zgodnie z moim horoskopem poznam dziś idealnego chłopaka! Przystojnego, bogatego i stałego!Plik:Cytat2.png – Draculaura w odcinku Horroskop. Osobowość Draculaura jest znana jako najbardziej przyjacielska dziewczyna w całym straszycełum.Jest modna i zawsze ma na sobie ładny make-up. Jej najlepsze straszyciółki to Frankie Stein i Clawdeen Wolf ( jest w dość dużym stopniu gadułą). Wygląd Dziewczyna ma jasnoróżową skórę i czarne włosy z różowymi pasemkami i grzywką. Postać ma widoczne kły i serduszko pod lewym okiem. Ubiera się na różowo. Bardzo często ją widać z "lekką" parasolką. Nosi naszyjnik w kształcie kwiatów i kolczyki w kształcie agrafek. Klasyczny potwór Draculaura jest potomkinią Draculi, jednak nie znosi pić krwi. Dracula jest jej ojcem, a wujkiem Vlad Tepes. Pierwsze wampiry pojawiły się w książce "Dracula" Brama Stokera, która powstała w XIX wieku. Zgodnie z wierzeniami wampir to zmarły, który wstaje z grobu i wypija ludzką krew. Wampiry w wielu książkach i filmach zostały unicestwiane za pomocą kołków. Było można się przed nimi ochronić wieszając czosnek na drzwiach i oknach oraz nacierać kominki, drzwi i okna aby wampiry się nie dostały. Działały jeszcze: woda święcona i krzyż. Według Brama Stokera, Dracula: "miał wyrazistą twarz o ostro zarysowanych nozdrzach. Na zaciętych ustach, widocznych pod sumiastymi wąsami, rysował się wyraz okrucieństwa,a ostre białe zęby wychodziły na wargi zaskakująco czerwone, jak na człowieka w tym wieku. Uszy miał blade i szpiczaste, a paznokcie długie i przycięte w szpic. A co najdziwniejsze, środek jego dłoni był owłosiony" - niezbyt podobny do naszej Draculaury, nie sądzicie? Relacje Znajomi Najlepszymi straszyciółkami Draculaury jest Clawdeen Wolf i Frankie Stein. Rodzina Ojcem różowej wampirzycy jest Dracula. W 3 części książki okazuje się że ojcem dziewczyny jest pan D., czyli Pan Dracula. Ma wujka Vlada. Wiadomo też, że jej straszydziadkowie mieszkają w Transylwanii. Ma też oficjalną kuzynkę, ale nie znamy jej imienia, bo była tylko wspominana w 3 książce MH. Miłość "Kiedyś chodziłam z Rossem, ale okazał się palantem! Clawd mnie uratował! To mój rycerz w futrzanej zbroi!" ''- Draculaura w "Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer", to jednak nie podoba się Clawdeen, najlepszej przyjaciółce Draculaury i siostrze Clawda (kiedyś groziła Clawdowi że przerobi go na dywanik łazienkowy jeśli zrobi krzywdę Draculaurze). Póki co Draculaura ukrywa przed rodzicami to, że chodzi z Clawdem, gdyż oni zakazali jej randkować dopóki nie skończy 1700 lat. Zwierzątko Nietoperz Hrabia Wspaniały (według książki Hrabia Piękniś). Draculaura lubi przebierać go w różne ubranka. Draculaura w książce "(...)Dwie dziewczyny pochłonięte rozmową zajęły miejsca obok Frankie. - ''Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć - zaczęła jedna z nich. Miała na sobie czarno-różową mini w paski i zaciskała usta jak ktoś, kto wstydzi się, bo nosi aparat na zęby. - Żeby na stołówce nie można było znaleźć niczego dla wegetarianów? - Wyjęła dwie tabletki z opakowania podpisanego ŻELAZO - SUPLEMENT DIETY i połknęła bez popijania. Jej oczy ginęły w smoliście czarnym, gotyckim makijażu. - Może spróbowałabyś przynajmniej pure z ziemniaków? ''- zaproponowała koleżanka, blondynka o jasnej cerze''. - Zawsze ładują do niego pełno czosnku, a wiesz jak go nie cierpię. - odparła weganka, zakładając nogę na nogę i odsłaniając przy tym parę wysokich, wiązanych różowych kozaków, które z pewnością zachwyciłyby Lady Gagę' '(...)' '''- opis Draculaury w książce Monster High: Upiorna szkoła Czwarta część książki Monster High ma opowiadać o Draculaurze. Będzie nazywać się ,,Po moim trupie". Lalki Basic 1b2083cb002835374f09aa73.jpeg Draculauramoh.png mad_girl_by_versaillesart-d4uztp2_thumb.jpg Hp mini A.P. skrót.jpg|link=google.pl/|linktext=ktoś dodał Draculaura ma kucyki i grzywkę. Jej kolczyki są białe, w kształcie agrafek. Lala ma różową kamizelkę i siatkową, czarną bluzkę z kołnierzykiem i koronkowymi mankietami. Lalka posiada różowy naszyjnik z kryształów w kształcie kwiatów i żabot. Spódniczka jest biała, z siatkowanym dołem. Draculaura ma różowy makijaż, czarne, siatkowane legginsy i różowe, sznurowane kozaki. Dawn On The Dance 273px-Dawn_of_the_Dance_-_Draculaura_stockphoto.jpg|Lalka Monster high5.jpg Lala ma włosy spięte w kucyk i biały kapelusik z siatką. Kolczyki są różowymi serduszkami na łańcuszku. Jej sukienka jest różowa z kolorowymi paskami i z falbankowanymi wykończeniami. Draculaura ma oddzielne, kołnierzyk i mankiety. Są białe z różowym diamencikiem. Makijaż lalki jest czarny i mroczny. Lala posiada różową, brokatową torebkę i różowy szal przypominający wstążkę. Draculaura ma czarne buty na różowym, sercowym obcasie. School's Out AAAADPPYcq0AAAAAAZYdUQ.jpg|Lalka Draculena.jpg Lala School's out.jpg Draculaura ma tym razem nieco grubsze kucyki. Jest ubrana w piękną różową sukienkę z czarnymi koronkami, białymi rękawami oraz różową kokardkę na szyi. W ręku trzyma torbkę w kształcie trumny z dużym sercem. Na nogach ma żółte rajstopy w różowe groszki oraz czarno-żółto-różowe szpilki z żółtymi guziczkami i koturnem przypominającym watę cukrową. Gloom Beach 1474.jpg|Lalka S.P..jpg Draculaura ma jednoczęściowy czarny kostium kąpielowy. Są na nim różowe, pionowe paski zrobione z serduszek. Na biodrach ma zawiązaną żółta chustę w różowe kropki. Ma sandały na koturnie, zapinane na różowe i żółte paski z kokardkami. Ma jasnoróżowy cień do powiek i różową szminkę. Jej włosy są rozpuszczone a w uszach ma kolczyki w kształcie żółtych kokardek. Dodatkami do stroju są: różowe okulary w kształcie kokardy i żółty krem do opalania z filtrem 500. Sweet 1600 Pobrane (3)000.jpg|Lalka Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481778-521-790.png Draculaura ma "bombkowatą" sukienkę, różowo-czarno-białe buty na obcasach, długie, różowe kolczyki, włosy upięte w koczek, i również różowy diademik z serduszkiem. Dodatkiem do stroju jest różowa torebeczka w kształcie ust z wampirzymi kłami. Dead Tired Draft lens17966097module151197194photo 1309490786Draculaura Dead Tired Dol.jpeg|Lalka Draculaura-monster-high-28819381-712-1092.jpg Lorcia.jpg Draculaura ma na głowie różową opaskę na oczy w białe kropki i różowo-białą bluzeczkę z czarną kokardką. Rękawki są bufiaste z koronką, w białe kropki. Spodnie również różowe w kropki, mają w pasie i na końcach nogawek koronkę. Włosy ma upięte w dwa, wysokie, krótkie i sterczące kitki, związane ciemnoróżową wstążeczką. Skull Shores 0074677512461 500X500.jpg Draculaura ma białą czapeczkę i włosy zaczesane w wysoką kitkę. Ubrana jest w różowo-biały marynarski kostium w poziome paski. Ma czarną chustę w grochy i pasujące do całego stroju sandały. Jej dodatkami jest ma różowa bransoletkę i kolczyki przypominające kotwice. Trzyma tropikalny koktajl w kolorze fuksji. Scary Tales lala ST.jpg|Draculaura ST Draculaura nosi dość długą sukienkę sięgającą do łydek. Sukienka ta jest podzielona na dwie części. Pierwsza jest koloru zielonego, idzie ona od ramion, a jej końce stwarzają efekt wosku lub ogólnie efekt kapiący. Druga część jest różowa i ozdobiona logo Monster High w kształcie jabłek. Widoczna też jest czarna halka. W talii ma dużą białą w różowe jabłka kokardę. Jej buty są czarne ozdobione różową kokardką, a obcasy przypominają zielone pędy jabłoni. W uszach i na włosach ma również zielone jabłka. Jej włosy są czarne, ale ich spód różowy. Makijaż to zielone cienie do powiek i bordowa szminka. Jej torebka to również zatrute jabłko, a stojak i szczotka są czarne. Ciekawostki *Jest najniższym potworem w Monster High. *Jest także prawie najstarszym. *Jest wampirzycą-weganką. *Urodziny obchodzi 14 lutego czyli w Walentynki. Walentynki zostały stworzone (według filmu Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love'') specjalnie dla niej przez Valentina. *Jest romantyczką. *Pod jej okiem można zauważyć małe różowe serduszko. *Kiedys piła krew, co możemy się dowiedzieć z jej pamiętnika. *Prawdopodobnie jej pełne nazwisko brzmi Draculaura Tepez-Palaz, co można wnioskować tym, że w książce występuje brat jej ojca , mianowicie Vlad Tepez-Palaz. *Mimo iż jest wampirzycą to jej skóra nie błyszczy na słońcu jak diamenty mimo tego,że skóra wampirów się mieni w słońcu więc być może jej matka jest człowiekiem,a Draculaura dokładnie pół-wampirem, co potwierdza 4 część książki MH "Po moim trupie", w którym dowiadujemy się, że została wampirem po ugryzieniu przez jej tatę . Galeria Pełną galerię zdjęć Draculaury można zobaczyć TUTAJ. Kategoria:Blade postacie Kategoria:Straszyciółki Kategoria:Wampir Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy serialu Kategoria:Postacie o fioletowych oczach Kategoria:Postacie o czarnych włosach Kategoria:Niska postać Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Skład Potworniarek Kategoria:Postacie z książki Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 3 serii Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Postacie Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Pluszaki Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Killer Style Kategoria:Day at the Maul Kategoria:Go Monster High Team!!! Kategoria:School Clubs Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Maul Session Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Postacie o różowych włosach